


Sam Unwinds, Slowly

by awabubbles



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, Feel-good, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, SuperWood, Superwho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester meets Captain Jack in a motel room. This isn't the first meeting like this, sex in secret, but it helps Sam at moments when he needs it the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Unwinds, Slowly

Sam unwinds for him. Slowly. And with effort. Like bending a steel coil into a straight line. But still, he unwinds for Jack. He can’t do much else. Captain Jack is a brick wall, impenetrable, durable. Sam crashes against him every time they meet like this, in secret, in a motel room of Sam’s choosing. But no matter how much Sam resists - because he’s been broken too many times, because he’s afraid  if he does it again for Jack, the man will look at the pieces and walk away - he always unwinds, and lays himself bare. Because Captain Jack Harkness is a force of nature. Or maybe, something supernatural. 

“Aahh!” Sam cries, because the process of unwinding is painful. And also because Captain Jack has him lifted and pressed against the wall, tenderly skimming Sam’s skin with his teeth.

“Your tense,” Jack mentions lightly, like an afterthought. He’s not chiding because Sam needs to relax, but gentle because he wants to kiss the tension away. Jack never asks what’s wrong, or why Sam calls him. He never will, unless Sam opens that door, which he rarely does. Jack understands though, his face is youthful but his eyes are wise. Jack understands wanting to touch without explaining, wanting to fuck and lose yourself in the fucking. Maybe, somewhere between the skin and the teeth and the shaking muscles you find yourself again, even if it’s in a dirty motel room with a man that’s somewhere between a lover, a complete stranger, and something he’s been trained to hunt.

“I want you to fuck me,” Sam asks,  _ commands; _ the need is that deep.

Jack chuckles darkly against his chest. It echoes in his bones. He lifts Sam and dumps him onto the bed. Sam is several inches taller than Jack, lithe and muscular, but Jack still lifts and dumps him like a child. Sam bounces on the musty mattress. He strips off his pants and lies in front of Jack, naked. 

Jack’s eyes worship every inch of him. Captain Jack, who’s traveled every corner of the universe, seen stars born, and planets die, but still looks at him like the secret to it all is right under Sam’s skin. 

Slowly, he unwinds.

“There’s something in me and I need you to fuck it out,” Sam confesses. His fingers grip the sheets, knuckle-white. He remembers Castiel telling him there’s still Grace inside of him. Grace. That beautiful, ethereal thing that makes up angels. But the angel inside of him wasn’t beautiful. That angel killed his friend and it left a part of itself behind, and Sam can’t stand it. It might as well be demon blood still coagulating in his veins. Demon, angel, he wanted it all out. He wanted to be human again. Sam knows there’s only been a handful of times he’s ever felt human, and Captain Jack Harkness buried inside of him is one of them.

Jack gives him a look, tender, but infinitely sad. “As long as it’s not your brains,” Jack says with the subtle lilt of a smile. “Some guy begged me to fuck his brains out. I thought it was just a metaphor but it turns out that’s actually thing for his species. So imagine my face when he comes and-” Jack laughs at the memory and shakes his head. “Anyways. I just wish he’d warned me, you know?”

Sam smiles because he doesn’t know what to say when Jack talks like this. “An angel possessed me,” he explains. And Jack smiles because he doesn’t know what to say when Sam talks like that. 

“I was possessed by an  _ Angelo _ ,” Jack offers, with a flourishing Italian accent that makes Sam laugh. “That..didn’t end well.” A troubled look. 

_ How many men and women? _ Sam wonders. But there’s no jealousy in his thoughts. Sam doesn’t know how old Jack is but he has an idea of what Jack does. Traveling and helping, like him and his brother. You don’t have attachments when you’re like that, you just collect experiences. Sam understands that he’s lucky enough to experience Captain Jack. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam says, and the troubled look gets wiped away. 

Jack leans over him and kisses like a starving man. “I’ll fuck you until you beg me to stop, Sam Winchester,” he promises.

“I won’t,” Sam promises back, and Jack grins wickedly.

Ass in the air now, Jack begins to eat him out with the same hungry kisses. Sam closes his eyes. He hears himself moan. Slowly, he unwinds.

There’s a finger in his ass, two. From saliva alone, and Sam’s desperate willingness. Jack’s hunger slows. His fingers pull in and out. Sam relaxes further and feels Jack graze his insides, teasing that part of him that wants to be touched, fucked. He moans again, and bites his lip, silently begging for more, but Jack ignores him. Captain Jack is excruciatingly slow when he wants to be, like he has all the time world. Because he does. And right now he’s choosing to use that time to turn Sam into a whimpering mess.

“ _ God _ ,” Sam groans.

Jack laughs dryly. “A little archaic, but I take it that feels good?”

Sam nods. Whether Jack believes in angels, or Sam believes in aliens hardly matters right now. The tingling nerve-endings of his body are the only things that are real. 

“Okay,” Jack says, because even he can’t hold off forever. He shifts and lets Sam’s hips fall back to the mattress. They look at each other as Jack slips the suspenders from his shoulders and removes his dress shirt, then his undershirt. The coat is already off, laying on the bed next to Sam’s naked body, out of place but strangely magnetic. Sam reaches out to touch the WWII relic. It’s almost like touching Jack.

Shirt gone. Belt gone. Jack unzips his pants and frees cock. Sam starts to sit up but Jack stops him with a wave. “This is about you,” he says gently, and leans over Sam again so they can kiss. Sam doesn’t resist. He’s not finished unwinding but he’s ready to do the hard work.

Jack kisses him again, messy and deep. Sam can feel the Captain’s cock next to his and he wraps his legs around Jack. They rock together slowly, and Jack kisses him deep. Sam feels Jack’s hands along his body, sensuous, but also exploring the changes. Sam changes through the years, but Jack doesn’t. Sam always discovers changes, though, even if they aren’t physical. This time Jack finds the differences first. His thumb presses against the skin where Sam’s anti-possession tattoo used to be. It feels like he’s pressing an old wound.

“Got this removed?” Jack asks, eyes dilated with arousal.

Sam is doing the hard work of unwinding for him. “Sort of forced to,” he admits. “I wasn’t...exactly myself.”

Jack’s expression is carefully neutral. “And now?”

Is he ‘himself’? “ _ Yes, _ ” Sam says. The force of his emotion surprises him.

Jack sees this and smiles. He kisses him again and says “Okay.” Then Jack presses a button on his leather wrist strap.

Sam smiles. He remembers the conversation they had on their third time meeting. Arkansas, some time after the devil was released and Sam thought this might be his last time with Jack, not that he said so.

“I use condoms because there’s less questions, but I don’t need to,” Jack explained. “See this?” he said, showing Sam the button. “It activates a switch that turns my glands on and off. When this was first invented it practically wiped out STD transmission overnight. So they made it a mandatory insertion, in my century.”

‘In my century’, it was phrases like that, that would make Sam roll his eyes. But it wasn’t until recently, where Sam read similar, although less elegant, technology being developed in his own century, though largely as birth control method, that made him think twice. Truthfully, he’d always trusted Captain Jack, but confirming that the man had traveled not only in space, but in time, made him sit back in awe.

“And see this” Jack added, pointing to another button beside the first. “That one’s for the back-end.” Though he had never explained exactly how that one worked.

They hadn’t invented a replacement for lube in Jack’s century, because that’s what Jack reaches for now, quickly, from the back pocket of his trousers pushed down just below his bum. He sits up and opens the packet, slicking his dick while Sam rotates. He moves over on to his stomach, letting his legs drape over the edge of the bed. Captain Jack pinches his ass playfully and then slides his cock inside.

Sam groans, full, and satisfied. But not sated. 

Jack eases himself inside, which isn’t necessary because Sam is more than ready by now. But as always, Jack takes his time. He presses down on Sam’s hips, holding him in place and draws himself out of Sam. Sam feels the head of Jack’s cock push past that sensitive wall of muscle and moans again. The tip rests at the entrance to his ass and then pushes inside him once again. Sam whimpers, stretched open once more to accommodate Jack’s girth, and then sighs as the Captain slides inside of him again, more easily than the first.

Jack grunts, he’s ready too. Repositioning himself, Jack begins to fuck Sam in short, shallow, thrusts.  Sam is pinned to the bed, helpless to do anything but accept what Jack gives him, and right now Jack is only giving him enough to keep him from humping the bed. Sam is on the edge, wanting more and more as Jack slides his cock in and out. The wanting becomes its own kind of pleasure. Sam thinks he could come from this stringed-out desire alone. Greedily, he thinks he might. And he's close. There's already a damp spot on the sheets where his cock has leaked. But then, suddenly, Jack pushes deep inside of him with a rough grunt.

"Aaahhh!" Sam whines. Jack interrupts his build to orgasm, forcing him to take more, to go farther. Sam is shakes from head to toe with the pleasure of Jack's cock sunk deep inside him. Sam finishes unwinding under the pressure of Captain Jack hand's on his hips and the steady, deep, fucking of Jack's cock.

As Sam asked, Jack was fucking something out of him. Maybe not the Grace he wishes he could claw out of his veins, but something else. Something else, somewhere deep he doesn't allow himself to go very often. Jack is fucking it out of Sam, and Sam feels it building and building, until finally it crashes over him like a wave, pummeling him with its intensity.

Jack stills for a moment as Sam shudders and shakes, making involuntary, but grateful, noises.

"There you go," Jack says gently. He watches as Sam's orgasm comes on strong, and then slowly, eventually starts to wane. "I can tell you needed that." 

When Sam has finally had enough, he reaches back to touch Jack. Jack understands and slides out of him, stepping back to give Sam space. Sam takes deep breathes, and lets his body relax.

After moments like these, Sam thinks he really might love this man. Kind, and caring. Gentle when he wants, and rough when he needs. Understanding parts of himself that Sam is just discovering. All of this and Sam never has to ask, never has to say. Somehow, Jack just knows.  _ A man like that must have hundreds of lovers _ , Sam thinks,  _ scattered and waiting for him all across the universe _ . And yet, he knows that's not true. Or he doesn't allow himself to think that. His times with Jack are short, but precious. Sam wants to let Jack know this, wordlessly, the way Jack always does. So as the Captain steps back Sam lowers himself to the floor. He turns, on his knees, and looks up. The warmth on Jack's face is a distant, exploding sun; impossibly beautiful. Sam rests his lips on the tip of Jack's cock. His eyes are a question. Permission? they ask. Jack moves the hand from the base of his cock to the top of Sam's head. Permission granted. Sam parts his lips and swallows Jack’s cock.

“Pheromones,” Jack had smirked, the first time they tumbled into bed together. That was his joking explanation for the sudden, electric connection between them after accidentally meeting. Pheromones. Like they were animals. Jack might insist that’s honestly what they are, but Sam thinks that’s too simple. Captain Jack has a magnetic personality, strong, willful. He reminds Sam of his brother. Which isn’t the greatest association while sucking dick, but it holds true. Jack is brilliant, snarky, and knows how to get out of any scrape. That’s a lot like his brother. But there’s something more broken, more ancient about Jack that Sam finds comfort in, too. He knows Jack’s secret, that the man can’t die. He hasn’t confirmed exactly how long he’s lived but he’s listened to Jack long enough to know it’s gotta be at least a hundred years, maybe two. A man who can’t die. A man who still tries to find beauty in the things and people he meets. Sam tries to remember that when things get hard.

“Uunn,” Jack pants, fingers pulling at Sam’s hair. “ _ Yeah, just like that _ .  _ Sam _ .” 

Jack is praising him. It’s subtle but Sam can hear it in the Captain’s voice. He wraps his arms around Jack’s hips and bobs up and down on Jack’s cock. Captain Jack loves his hair, says so every time they meet and it gets longer and longer. He uses it now to guide Sam onto himself, up and down, and Sam allows himself to be used. Jack warns him when he’s close, and Sam kips his lips firmly locked around the Captain and as Jack suddenly groans and shakes. There’s no ejaculate, because of Jack’s implant, and in theory Sam finds that strange. But he never enjoyed the taste of come anyways, and he finds it pleasant, not having to swallow.

When the Captain is done, Sam pulls away, and looks up. Jack’s eyes are cool, and calm. He bends down and they kiss. It’s different from their first kiss, when they were hungry and impatient, peeling off each other’s clothes. Now Sam is open and raw. He kisses Jack and thinks  _ pheromones _ . 

He knows Jack is different too. His carefully constructed wall weakens, just for a moment, and allows Sam to touch him.

They’ll put their clothes back on after this. The walls will go back up. Sam will go back to the bunker, and trying to figure out how to stop Abaddon. And Jack will go his way, protecting the world, no doubt, in his own way. 

But for a moment he shared something with Captain Jack. And for a moment Sam unwound, and allowed himself to be bare.


End file.
